Living For The Day After Tomorrow
by sillykonpeito
Summary: Chapter 8: England wakes up with no memory of his 'date' with France; Norway discovers something about Maria and there is tension between two rival countries...all for the love of England!  One-sided FrUk, FrUkUs drama, USUK
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** It has been a while since I've written a fic. ;A; College, it's hard. XD I am in love with this fandom at the moment so much I just had to do this. Yes, I am inspired. :)) My other fic, the Strawberry Panic one, is still on hiatus since I can't find the inspiration for it...Stuff happened. XD_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here except for Maria and the plot. :_

_**Warning:** Boy x boy in the later chapters, some occult stuff and some swearing, etc... Just don't say I didn't warn you~ ;)_

_**Title:** Living For The Day After Tomorrow  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama/Humor  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> US x UK (Alfred x Arthur)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

England stood in the middle of his magic circle inside his basement. It has been a while since he last performed magic and this time, he wanted to try something different. It was a summoning spell used to summon beings of a higher level and make them do your bidding. No, this wasn't on of England's plans to re-establish the power of his nation over the world. It wasn't anything like that...Well, maybe?

"Okay, so this thing goes here and that thing goes there...perfect!" He said, adjusting the candles and magic stuff.

"E-england, are you s-sure about this?" Flying Mint Bunny (FMB) asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Why of course! Although I haven't tried this spell before, it will work (I think). (Maybe) Nothing bad bad will happen to us!"

"I-if you say so." I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well then, let's get started!"

England concentrated on gathering his magic powers. He did his best to direct his energy to the magic circle beneath him. It also took him a lot of willpower to stop thinking that a certain country would pop his head out of the magic circle, just like what happened last time. Soon, the magic circle glowed. The light became brighter and glowed an array of colors. The place was now prepared so he spread out his arms and began to chant the spell.

"_ Fire, Earth, Wind and Water_

The ground began to shake and four gems materialized in the four directions. North of the circle was a green gem covered in vines, flowers and earthy materials that came from the ground. On the west, a blue gem was held up by a fountain of water. It was at the same height as the green gem and like the green gem, the water came from ground. South of the circle was a bright red gem held up by a fountain of fire, just like the water gem. Lastly, on the east was a pale blue-green gem. It was so pale that it was almost white. It was held up by a mini-tornado that, like the other gems, came from the ground.

_I call upon thee, lend me thy power_

The ground shook even more and England was doing his best to concentrate on the spell. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. The four gems glowed blindingly bright and shot rays that connected to each other, forming a square of energy within the circle. It created a square ray of light shooting upwards, past the ceiling of the basement and into the heavens and downwards, past the ground he was stepping on.

_Open the gates between _  
><em>Order and Discord<em>

A thunder louder than normal echoed throughout the sky. The ground was starting to shake violently. One side of the square of energy reflected an array of colors, as if each color was battling one another yet never mixing to form a new color.

_Summer and Winter_

Another loud thunder cracked through the sky. The next side of the square was a mixture of light and warmth fighting against the frost that was threatening to take over that side of the square.

_Light and Dark_

The sound of thunder was threatening to turn the nation deaf. His knees were evidently wobbling due to the shaking. England was beginning to draw heavy breaths. However, he still pushed himself as one side of the square began the battle between light and dark.

_Holy and Unholy_

The ground shook hard as the last of the thunders reverberated throughout the room. England was doing his best not to loose his footing. He heard the chandelier from the living room collapse to the ground. His energy was slowly slipping away and yet he still pushed through, wanting to finish the spell before he accidentally does let hell loose upon the earth. The final panel contained demons locked behind a veil of light. Some of their hands were able to push through but the veil would soon cut their hand, trying to keep all of the demons contained.

_I call upon the one so powerful_  
><em>To do my bidding<em>  
><em>And so it shall be!"<em>

The ground shook so hard that made England kneel. Electrical currents sparked to life around the magic circle. Soon, there was a bright light coming from above. England looked up and saw a portal opening up. A pair of hands gripped the side of the portal. The electrical currents kept on hitting it but the hands never moved away. Instead, it looked like it was pulling the owner of the hands out of the portal and soon, there emerged _the thing he had summoned._

The thing was apparently female. She had ebony black hair that was short and straight at the back and extremely long and curly at the front. Her skin porcelain white and had a nice figure. Her right hand sported a pure white nail polish and her right arm was adorned with silver bangles and bracelets. Her left hand was the opposite, sporting a soulless black nail polish and her left arm was adorned with gold bangles and bracelets. Her gown looked like that of a Greek goddess, with a golden belt. The gown was clear white at the top and darker than black at the bottom. Her ears were pointed and had dangling earrings, gold on the right and silver on the left. Her ankles also had bangles, silver on the right and gold at the left. Then her eyes opened abruptly and wings sprouted behind her back. Her eyes were mismatched, blue on the right and red at the left. However, the most strange thing was that her wings were also mismatched. Her right wing was black, darker than all of the black anyone had seen while her left wing was the purest of white, as if a single touch would taint it. Then, she spoke.

"I am the one they call Maria, the one who keeps the balance of the universe. What is the wish of the one who summoned me?"

Dumbfounded by the appearance of the most powerful creature in front of him, England told her the thing he had always wanted.

"Happiness."

"Your contract had been made, and so it shall be granted."

_Then, everything was washed over with white light..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So, uhh... how do you like it so far~? : The spells sort of had Melissa Marr's Wicked Lovely influence. I couldn't think of anything for the spell. D: Hahaha. XD Reviews are highly encouraged. XDD_


	2. The Past Isn't The Same Without You

_**A/N:** I am back with another update. XD Well, I do have to keep writing else the plot will forever be gone. Hahahaha~ Anyway, please enjoy~ :3_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here except for the plot of this chapter and Maria. :))_

* * *

><p><em>"I am the one they call Maria, the one who keeps the balance of the universe. What is the wish of the one who summoned me?"<em>

_Dumbfounded by the appearance of the most powerful creature in front of him, England told her the thing he had always wanted._

_"Happiness."_

_"Your contract had been made, and so it shall be granted."_

_Then, everything was washed over with white light..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The Past Isn't The Same Without You<strong>

"-land. England."

England recognized that voice from somewhere. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was amazed to see a fluffy green thing in his vision. Suddenly, he recalled everything and realized what had happened.

-He wished for something that cannot be revoked.

-He was knocked out after wishing.

-There is a naked female in his basement. Wait. WHAT?

England tried to recall all of his memories but he ended up with a splitting headache. It felt like he had a hangover of sorts. He paled when he realized that he might have went out drinking and ended up humping that girl.

"England!"

His head snapped towards the direction of the voice and realized that he had been ignoring FMB for a whole minute. Seeing that she finally got his attention, FMB flew closer to England, checking to make sure he was alright.

"S-say Mint... did something happen that I didn't know? Like, let's say, I got drunk?"

"Wha-? No. You passed out after finishing that extremely complicated summoning spell." She said, looking at him as if he grew two heads.

"Oh, I see." England sighed, glad that his virginity was still intact. Yes, England has not yet experienced IT with anyone...except for his hand.

They heard a noise coming from the direction of the unconscious naked woman and decided to head towards her direction. The woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The identity of the unknown girl dawned upon him.

It was the being he summoned! However, something was oddly different about her other than the fact that she was in her birthday suit.

The girl blinked her eyes a few times and slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms not caring that she was not wearing anything. Then, she turned her head towards England and smiled. She laughed and tackle-glomped England, something a lot like a certain Italian would do.

"M-miss! Please, let go of me!" England said.

He tried to pry himself away from her but she stopped hugging him and stared at him, tilting her head on one side as if she was confused. England noticed this and decided to ask her another question.

"Do you understand me?" In response, she furrowed her brow.

England sighed, discovering the fact that this girl doesn't understand him. He also would've forgotten that she was naked if she didn't sneeze. He sighed again and being the gentleman that he was, he covered her up using his black cloak. She gratefully accepted it and wrapped it tightly around her. FMB decided to fly towards them but she was suddenly grabbed by the unknown girl and was subject to a death hug. The girl looked so cute and innocent.

_Just like when I found him._

England sighed and got FMB out of the girl's death hug and helped the girl up. He led her up to his living room and left her there. He asked a few of his magical friends to watch over her while he would look for some of America's old clothes in his attic. It was quite nostalgic and looking at America's old baby clothes awakened something in him.

_He missed being a parental figure._

After a few hours, the only thing in his possession was America's old nightgown. The one he wore when he was six. He went back and was surprised to see that the girl, Maria as he remembered, understood Ancient Language. He decided to speak up.

"Uhm, this is the only thing I can find but I'm not sure if it would fit you." He said, using Ancient Language.

The girl looked at him and at the small item in England's hands. Then, she looked at one of the fairies and they understood what she meant. One of the fairies zapped the small item of clothing and suddenly, it turned to her size. She smiled, stood up and with a bounce in her step, walked in front of England. England noted that the girl was dirty and told her to take a bath. His only reply was a confused look from her. He sighed, noting that he is, indeed, in a predicament. None of the fairies can bathe her since they were too small and might end up getting crushed by the girl. Also, she seems so carefree that she might just slip and hit her head on the bathroom. He can't ask a certain female nation since it IS one in the morning.

England grabbed the girl's arm and gently led her to the bathroom. She sat on top of the toilet, thinking it was a chair (since it was covered) and watched England. England was filling up the bath tub with warm water and lavender bubble bath. He stared at the bubbles as water began to fill up the tub...

_"Wahahahaha~ Igirichu, thish ish fun."_

_"Yes, yes it is. Now stay still while I shampoo your hair...There! Now, go dunk your head under the water."_

_Five-year-old America did as he was told, rinsing his hair. When he was out of the water, he shook his head, splashing England soapy water in the process._

_"H-hey, watch it! Now I have to go take a bath." England said, pouting and earning a cute chuckle from the little nation._

_"Then I will shampoo youw haiw too! Hahahaha~" America flashed England a cute, toothy grin and England couldn't help but exclaim how cute the young nation looked._

...Those were the days.

England turned off the faucet and instructed the girl to get into the tub. She was stubborn at first but when she saw the rubber ducky floating in the tub, she eagerly went in. England began to scrub her back, and wash her hair. He was starting to feel nostalgic. It had been around 300 years since he last took care of someone...like a child. His parental instincts were starting to kick in.

After bathing her and dressing her up, England led Maria to America's old room. He proceeded to tuck her in. However, when he tried to move away from the bed, Maria grabbed him by the sleeves.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded and moved to give him some space. England took this invitation and sat down on the bed.

"I suppose you'd want to hear a story too?"

She furiously nodded, smiling from ear to ear. England grabbed a random book from the side table and shifted so that Maria will be able to see the pictures in that book. All of the books he used to read to America were pop-up books. England's eyes widened when he saw the title of the book.

_"Wead it pwease~" America gave him adorable puppy eyes and England could do nothing else but say yes._

_"Yay~! And lookie, it has two chawactews. I will be the wittwe hawe and you be the big hawe~"_

_America sat on England's lap while England held the book. The book was angled in such a way that both of them can read it. England, then, began to narrate the story._

_"Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears._

_ He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening._

_"Guesh how much I wuv you," he said._

_"Oh, I don't think I could guess that," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"Thiiiiiiis much~" said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go._

_Big Nutbrown Hare had even longer arms. "But I love you this much," he said._

_"Hmmm. That ish a wot," thought Little Nutbrown Hare._

_"I wuv you as high as I can weach~," said Little Nutbrown Hare._

_"I love you as high as I can reach," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"That ish vewy high," thought Little Nutbrown Hare. "I wish I had awms wike that."_

_Then Little Nutbrown Hare had a good idea. he tumbled down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet._

_"I wuv you aw the way up to my toes~!" he said._

_"And I love you all the way up to your toes," said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head._

_"I wuv you as high as I can hop!" laughed Little Nutbrown Hare, bouncing up and down._

_"But I love you as high as I can hop," smiled Big Nutbrown Hare- and he hopped so high that his ears touched the branches above._

_"Thatch good hopping," thought Little Nutbrown Hare. "I wish I couwd hop wike that."_

_"I wuv you aw the way down the wane as faw as the wivew," cried the Little Nutbrown Hare._

_"I love you across the river and over the hills," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"Thatch vewy faw," thought the Little Nutbrown Hare. he was almost too sleepy to think anymore._

_Then he looked beyond the thornbushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky._

_"I wuv you wight up to the moon," he said, and closed his eyes._

_"Oh, that's far," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_"That is very, very far."_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night._

_Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile,_

_"I love you right up to the moon and back."_

England closed the book and saw the sleeping form of Maria. Something in him stirred; his desire to have a family. Looking at her sleeping face, right then and there, he decided.

_She is now my daughter._

England began to think of the stuff they will do together. He will start teaching her English, the proper manners of a lady and many other things. Soon, he began to drift into peaceful slumber with a smile gracing his face...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. :)) Maria is not meant to be Iggy's new love interest and don't worry, this will be a US x UK fic. Just wait and see, okay? XD The book Iggy read was Guess How Much I Love You by Sam Mcbratney. I loved that book to bits when I was a child. XD Aaanndddd...I have a surprise~ XD That scene wherein Iggy was reading the book to Alfred? I will turn it into a stand-alone one-shot fanfic. I need to get the cute mental images out of my head. XD So yeah, wait for that. XD Okay, I have to go to sleep now. It's 12 am and I have a 10:30 am class. ;A;_


	3. Lessons and Invitations Can Cause Panic

_**A/N:** I am so happy that a lot of people are favoriting this and that people reviewed. T_T It made my day. XDDD Also, I am so sorry for the late update. T_T There's this thing called college and exams.. XDDD_

_cat'akai: Thank you. ;A;_

_Jet Set Radio Yoyo: Thanks for pointing that out. I couldn't insert it in the last chapter. XD Maria is old...very old...like way before time old but she has a body of an 18-year old and the face value of a 16-year old so yeah, she looks quite young. XD As for the other countries...you'll find that out soon. XD_

_TangerineTea:__ For the moment, my lips are sealed. ;))))_

_**Disclaimer:** Really, the only thing I own here is Maria and the plot. If I own Hetalia...*dies from nosebleed*_

* * *

><p><em>England closed the book and saw the sleeping form of Maria. Something in him stirred; his desire to have a family. Looking at her sleeping face, right then and there, he decided.<em>

_She is now my daughter._

_England began to think of the stuff they will do together. He will start teaching her English, the proper manners of a lady and many other things. Soon, he began to drift into peaceful slumber with a smile gracing his face..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lessons And Invitations Can Cause Panic Attacks<strong>

England woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing it to adapt to the light. He quietly got up from the bed, careful not to wake up his daughter.

His daughter. It sounded quite perfect in his mind.

The doorbell rung again as he made his way downstairs. He opened the door and was greeted by a courier.

"Good day, sir. A message arrived for you today. Please sign here."

The courier handed him a clipboard and a pen. England signed it and received the mail wrapped in the courier service's plastic envelope. The courier bid him a goodbye and then, England closed the door. He made his way into the living room and opened the mail. It was an invitation.

_"Heya everyone~_

_This is to remind y'all that the next conference will be in my home._

_I chose to send this mail here via courier so that it'll be delivered quickly._

_Imma expect you guys to be here in two days for the conference~_

_We can all hang after the meeting. ;)_

_-America"_

England felt a headache begin after reading the message. It was a sudden meeting, and there was so much to do. He can't leave his daughter all alone. She doesn't know anything about the outside world yet. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He must bring her to the conference and teach her as much as he can today. England was brought back to reality upon hearing his stomach grumble. He set the mail on the coffeee table and proceeded to work...in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Maria woke up the smell of smoke. She was feeling dread at the pit of her stomach and she doesn't know why. She looked around for England but seeing that he wasn't there, she decided to get up and look for him. She went out of her room headed for the stairs. However, upon reaching the stairs, she froze. It puzzled her greatly as to why her own body is preventing her from going downstairs. She fought the urge to run back and lock herself into her room and began her descent downstairs.<p>

She can hear England say something loud in a language unknown to her...in the kitchen.

Quickly, she went towards the kitchen. What she saw, however, made sense as to why her own body was willing her not to go downstairs. England was in an apron and was holding out a pan with something extremely burnt in it. Then, she coughed from the smoke.

"Oh, you're awake." England sighed and placed the pan in the sink, letting the cool faucet water run over it.

"I'm sorry, dear. It seems I burnt breakfast by mistake." He sighed, never really liking to admit how much he sucks at cooking. Then, an idea hit his head.

"Let's get you ready for the day so we can eat outside. You do need new sets of clothes for the conference..." he trailed off, leading her upstairs.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up Maria, England told her to wait in her room while he gets ready. Once everything was set, they proceeded to leave the house and begin the day.<p>

England took Maria so that she could have only the finest in food and clothes. They ate a full course meal, complete with deserts. It amazed him how she took a liking to tea and pairs them up with very sweet cakes. It was those types of cakes where you get a toothache just by looking at them. After eating, they began to look for clothes that would nice on Maria. After all, England can't tailor everything.

_"It seems that I can't find anymore clothes that would look nice and ladylike on you." He sighed, after trudging the attic._

_Suddenly, he got an idea. Taking Maria's only item of clothing from the bed, he proceeded to find his sewing materials. Then, he began to modify the dress. He snipped it here and there, sew here and there..and it's done! America's old nightgown turned into a white summer dress, complete with bows._

He chuckled a bit at the memory and lead her to the first store. Thinking quickly, England looked for a salesclerk and told her his dilemna.

"Miss, can you please help us? You see, my daughter is starting to mature and I don't know which of these undergarments can suit her best, being a single father and all.." he trailed off, trying his best to make sure the clerk believes him. Last thing he would need is to be accused of pedophilia. The clerk gave him a pitiful look, understanding his situation and decided to help them. She accompanied them and England tried his best not to feel awkward.

He was in an underwear shop, translating to his daughter when the saleslady asked whether she would like the colorful bra or the one with the cute lace and whether she would get a matching set or not. _Definetely not awkward._

After selecting what kinds of underwear Maria wanted, England paid for everything and asked the saleslady if she can assist his daughter and teach her how to wear a bra. The saleslady accepted the request and England explained to Maria. In response, Maria pointed to the mannequin, as if to ask, 'like that?'. He replied with a yes and told her that she had to wear a pair of the underwear she bought so that he body will be safe from harm. She complied and was lead to the changing room. After that, they headed to the next few sets of stores to find something she can wear.

* * *

><p>She absolutely refused to wear pants.<p>

All of the clothes Maria bought were dresses. There wasn't a single pair of pants in her choice and when he asked her about it, she would shake her said and signal that she doesn't want it. He sighed. He had already forgotten how hard it was to take care of a child, a teenager nonetheless. However, seeing her happy made it worthwhile. It was and is, after all, the joy of being a parent. England stopped in his tracks when he noticed his daughter staring intently at the glass windows of a store. He went towards her and looked at what she was staring at.

It was a Japanese clothing store. Giving in, he told her they can go inside. She began to marvel at the various things inside the store. England knew that the bags he was holding would be doubled when they get out of the store.

* * *

><p>They arrived back home at around 7pm. They already ate out so there was no need for England to cook. He helped her carry her stuff back to her room and began to help her pack, telling her that they will be leaving tomorrow. While packing, he told her what she can and can't do. She nodded, trying her best to understand what she was supposed to do.<p>

"Do you understand what I mean?" He asked, she shook her head no.

As much as she tried, she didn't know what the things he was saying meant. England pinched the bridge of his nose once more. He motivated himself by thinking somewhere along the lines of 'I can do this' and '.. And a good, sexy one at that' . He smiled at her and ruffled her hair, saying that he will teach her along the way. In other words...

_He was going to wing it._

He had never done that before. He can already see that he will be having his hands full during the conference. She couldn't eat by herself yet but she was able to learn how to drink from a cup quickly. Perhaps, he will be able to teach her more and that she will learn quickly. He looked at Maria, who was trying on her new shoes and tried to walk...and trip, falling face first into the floor.

_Scratch that, he is so screwed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So...how do you guys like this chapter? XD Please do tell me. I have a feeling England is a little ooc but I guess it's because it's maternal/paternal!England. XD Maria will be meeting everyone now so expect chaos~ DUN DUN DUN~ XDDD_


	4. Hoping for a Decent Conference

_**A/N:** Hello people~ I am soooo sooorrrryyyy! I know, I haven't updated in a long long looooonnnggggg time. D: Well, I want to make it up to you guys so here is a new chapter. I will be updating frequently now because I just finished my summer sem. Semestral Breaks Huzzah! XD Oh, and for those who didn't understand England's line of thought in the last chapter, it's a long the lines of, "I can do this. I know I can. I am a father, and a good, sexy one at that." XDDDD I want to be able to finish this story before first sem starts so I hope I won't have anymore schedule slips. XD  
><em>

_Jet Set Radio Yoyo: Yeah, she kind of reminds me of how Chii acts but it's all part of the plot. XDDD *leaves before she accidentally spoils anything about the plot* XDDD_

**_Warning: BL, Swearing and the like~_**

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia = not mine_

* * *

><p><em>He was going to wing it.<em>

_He had never done that before. He can already see that he will be having his hands full during the conference. She couldn't eat by herself yet but she was able to learn how to drink from a cup quickly. Perhaps, he will be able to teach her more and that she will learn quickly. He looked at Maria, who was trying on her new shoes and tried to walk...and trip, falling face first into the floor._

_Scratch that, he is so screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hoping For A Decent Conference<strong>

I tossed and turned in my sleep.

What I saw...it didn't happen, right? It was probably just a trick in the light or something. I turned for the last time and faced the ceiling of the dark room. Soon, I saw what I didn't wish to see.

_"Oi~! England~!" I shouted, spotting the green-eyed Briton outside a store. He doesn't notice me so I huffed and began to make my way towards him._

_However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw who he seemed to be waiting for._

_I saw France and a girl around sixteen approach England. The girl dashed to England's side, her arms, and Francis', full of paper bags. She hugged England and England returned the hug. Then, I saw THAT smile._

_The smile he always used when I was his colony._

_The smile he always wore whenever he would see me or when I would compliment his cooking._

_The smile that disappeared after I declared my independence._

_The smile he used to reserve for me._

_I continued to watch as England smiled at the girl and began to talk to her. The girl would occasionally nod in agreement. Then, he looked at France and said something. France in turn, shrugged and said something before the three of walked away, with the girl in between them as if she was their daughter._

_...What if she was?_

I shut my eyes hard, hoping to erase what I saw and soon, I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as I blindly groped for the offending object and proceeded to hurl it towards the wall. I turned and tried to catch some sleep again. Sadly, slept finally left me and I sat up, grabbing my glasses. I guess the offending object was my alarm clock. I walked towards it, or what's left of it, and cleaned it up. I don't want to step on shards of plastic or glass like what happened last time. After taking cleaning the remains of my nth alarm clock, I went towards my bedside table to get the phone. It was such a lazy morning that all I wanted to do was sleep. I looked at my cellphone's screen and saw that it was 9:30am and I saw a note thingy under it. I clicked the noted thingy and tossed my phone to the bed and began my frantic search for clothes. TODAY'S THE FUCKING WORLD CONFERENCE AND IT'S 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE MEETING STARTS.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the door and adjusted my tie. I made it two minutes before 10. I looked at my watch. 9:59am.<p>

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"Good day everybody~! THE HERO IS HERE SO WE CAN START THE CONFERENCE~!" I exclaimed, making my grand entrance at EXACTLY 10am. I know. Awesome, right?

The whole room quieted down and began to head back to their seats. Strange, why and who were they crowding on? I turned to look at the place where they all seem to come from and well, I wished I didn't.

There. Sitting in the middle of England and France. That. Girl. She. Proof. Flashback. Nightmare.

"SHIT!" I cursed out loud. I quickly clamped my hand to my mouth while England covered the girl's ears and hissed at me. I was not supposed to say that. Well, atleast I didn't blurt out that my nightmare was no nightmare but the real thing. A real memory. That only meant one thing.

I am completely hopeless against France. THEY HAVE A CHILD FOR GOD'S SAKE.

While I was going through a mental movie of England getting married to France, I heard someone cough and soon, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I realized I still have a hand covering my mouth. I coughed and straightened my self up and told everyone that we should start the meeting. I played it cool and went to my seat, listening as Germany began to discuss matters regarding his country.

For the most part, I pretended to listen while for the rest, I would either glance or use my peripheral vision to see England talk to the girl and at times, whisper to France. I failed to notice that my pencil broke.

* * *

><p>Paying attention to England, the girl, and France would do me no good so I decided to look at my stuff. My presentation contains the latest scientific findings regarding a habitable planet. I heard Germany call my name and proceeded to give my presentation.<p>

"Yo everyone! I now present to you, the hero's awesome presentation!" I said and showed the next slide.

"According to our scientists and astronomers, we officially found a habitable planet. Something quite similar to Earth. Only, it's bigger and there are some strange flora and fauna but nonetheless, it IS habitable." I said, emphasizing on the word 'is'. I showed them a few pictures that I asked Tony to take regarding that planet. I can see the awe in some of the other countries' faces while I saw disbelief in others.

"And where is this planet, aru?"

"Serendipity, the planet, is located 2.8 million light years away. It's in the Andromeda Galaxy." I said, flashing a picture of the Andromeda Galaxy with a red arrow drawn into it to it to indicate the planet's location. I thought I saw a few nations sweatdrop at the image or maybe it was just my imagination? Whatever, I'll just continue on presenting my data.

"How can we be sure that this is real, da?"

"It's as real as it can be, Russia. You remember my friend Tony, right? The one who helped us from those white invaders*! I asked him to check the place out after the scientists and astronomers saw it through the space telescope and calculated it's place and if it was habitable. Tony double-checked the place and found out it was uninhabited and took pictures along the way." Yeah, and it cost me a 10-year supply of Micky D's too.

Upon hearing those words, the room was filled with murmur. No doubt about who will be the first country to send representatives to that planet other than me, who will be the first one to build a colony there and many other things. I ended my presentation with everyone thinking of ways to build a ship capable of supporting a huge amount of people over time until they reach the planet. I sighed. everyone was getting worked up on this while here I am, sulking.

Perhaps I should talk to someone about this? Then again, they might just laugh. It will also end bad for me if I accidentally told someone who can't keep their mouth shut.

I looked at England talking to the girl and France. I wonder since when did they have her. Is she a country too? Is there really something between France and England? Maybe those fights were just staged so they can hide what they feel for each other. But England gives me chocolate almost every Valentine's**. That should mean something, right?

I headdesked in frustration, thankful that no one was paying attention to me. Why are things so complicated? I guess I only have two options.

Confront France and England after the meeting _regarding this matter_

Or

Talk to someone who I know understands me and I know who fits the bill. _I mean, who knows me better than my own twin brother, right?_

* * *

><p><span>* Reference to Hetalia the Movie: Paint it, White. XD<span>

**Reference to the Valentine's comic strips, Buon San Valentino. XD

_**A/N:** Hurray~! I think this one is long. XD Hopefully, I made it up to you guys. XD I want to finish this so bad. Hahaha. Oh, by the way, scientific stuff in this Chapter is 50% made up and 50% true. The Andromeda Galaxy exists but I'm pretty sure I made up Serendipity. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys will be excited for America's decision in the next chapter. :D_


	5. I Can't Believe You're Here

_**A/N:** Hello everyone~ Hahaha~ I updated faster, no? ;) Well, I have loads of free time on my hands so I'm updating faster and...I passed all my subjects this sem, hurray! Sadly, this will all be gone after next week so I will do my best to "hopefully" finish it before I get buried in school work. XD On another note, Leslie Hunt's American Dream Man fits Alfred and Arthur perfectly. Hahaha. Or probably it's because I discovered the song through a USUK video (mumbles something about 'perfect seme'). Anyway, I'm currently suffering major LSS from that song so...I AM HAPPY WHILE TYPING THIS. Okay, that was random. Oh well, on with the story.  
><em>

_watergoddesskasey: Thank you~ *heart*_

**_Warning: Uhm, boy x boy, curse words, not-so-scientific scientific facts, etc. :D_**

_**Disclaimer:** If I own Hetalia, America would be married to England while Canada is married to Prussia. :))_

* * *

><p><em>I headdesked in frustration, thankful that no one was paying attention to me. Why are things so complicated? I guess I only have two options.<em>

_Confront France and England after the meeting regarding this matter_

_Or_

_Talk to someone who I know understands me and I know who fits the bill. I mean, who knows me better than my own twin brother, right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I Can't Believe You're Here<strong>

I can't believe this.

This can't be bloody happening.

I thought as the police began to interrogate me. Apparently, the girl at the front desk had the wrong idea when I told her about my reservation and then, saw Maria. I wanted to yell at the woman for thinking such things. Heck, I even specifically asked for a room with twin beds. I guess letting my daughter wear that elaborate lolita stuff was a bad move.

"Passport please. For you and the girl's" The policewoman asked, looking, no, more like glaring at me. Her eyes were seething with hate. I sighed and handed her our passports. She scanned them and looked at him again, this time in suspicion.

"Where is her mother?"

"She's adopted." I said. Well, it is true.

"Her papers?" Shit. I forgot about that. Well, some magic can be of use. But it takes a couple to adopt a child. Damn. Who can I...? Bloody hell, I can't believe it. Then again, I've known him for a long time and I can trust him.

"It's in my briefcase." I said an mumbled a spell to make the desired document. True enough, when the policewoman opened the briefcase, the papers were there. She scanned it and her expression slowly changed from accusation to amusement.

"So...your partner is Mr. France?" I gagged mentally and smiled at her while saying yes.

"How long have you guys been...together?" She asked, her eyes glinting with happiness. I'm starting to feel confused.

"Six years...We adopted Maria last two years ago." I lied. Her eyes were starting to sparkle. This is getting quite creepy.

"Where is your partner now?" She asked. Well, it seems like she forgot the reason why I'm being questioned in the first place. This is a good sign but I need France to bail me out of here...by any means necessary. My daughter is outside and she can't speak nor understand this language. I hope my fairies had been keeping an eye on her. I inwardly sighed and told her the policewoman the she reminded me to call him and asked her if I can. She quickly agreed without even letting me finish.

With phone in hand, I grudgingly dialed HIS number. Not only do I have to call him but I also have to speak in his language to make sure the policewoman won't understand anything.

_"Hello?"_

_"France are you already in America?"_

_"What a nice way to phrase things England. Though may I ask, why are you using my language?"_

_"Shut up, frog. I meant the country. It's a long story."_

_"Yes, I am. Why?"_

_"Okay, I need you to go to the Police Department a few block from the hotel everyone is staying at."_

_"Oh, so you landed in trouble. Is that why you're speaking in rapid french?"_

_"I..Yes. Pretend to be my husband and that the girl called Maria is our daughter. We've been dating for six years and we adopted her two years ago."_

_"I never knew you wanted me that bad, England."_

_"Like I said, shut it frog. Just...just follow the damn alibi and I'll explain later."_

* * *

><p>It amazed me how right I am. The policewoman let us go when she saw France and well, we decided to pull a little bit of a stunt by looking all couple-y. I am pretty sure I will be burning these clothes and scrubbing myself until I bleed later. However, I felt kinda relieved. It was just like good old times, when we were in good terms.<p>

"You know, England, this reminded me of the time someone kept on stalking you." So, he was in the same line of thought as I am.

"I remember that too."

We were young back then and I was starting to take on important roles on the society. There was a girl who kept on asking me regarding whether or not I had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Then, she kept following me everywhere. She even stole a pair of my boxers and started to spread rumors that she was engaged to me. I decided to draw the line and since I was in good terms with France, I told him the situation. He came up with a weird but brilliantly effective idea.

_Pretend boyfriends._

And we did pretend. It was kinda fun. Going on dates, sharing kisses on public places. You know, so that she'll get the bloody idea that I'll never be hers on her brain. When she did, she left me alone. We waited for months and when it became clear that she won't bother me again, we acted civil again, as if it never happened.

"England? Were you listening to what I said?"

"Sorry, I was remembering something." I told him. I looked at France and saw something flash in his eyes for a brief moment.

"I was asking you for the whole story. The reason you landed in this predicament."

"Oh, that. Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends." Damn him. I should have known. Well, there's no backing out now.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Just this once! As long as you keep your promise. Deal?"

"Deal." And so, I started at the beginning...when I summoned Maria.

* * *

><p>"That is serious, my friend." France said, after hearing the whole story.<p>

"I mean, no wonder the girl at the front desk took it the wrong way. She looks too odd." He continued. "You have no taste in fashion."

"Well, I'm so sorry for letting her choose what she wants." I retorted.

"Very well then." France sighed before continuing. "I'll buy and choose her clothes for her."

"Hey! I didn't say you have to do that!" I said, shocked that the French would be willing to spend money for someone he just met. "Besides, that would be troublesome. I already owe you a favor, I don't need another one. I don't like being in debt, you know." I told him.

"Don't think that I'm doing this for you, England. The young lady looks vulnerable enough that if you get jailed, she'll land in trouble."

I thought about what France said. Well, it is true. My daughter is so cute and innocent that anyone who saw her would instantly melt. Before I began to take the role of a doting father again, I sighed and agreed with France.

"Fine. Just make sure she'll be okay."

"Okay. Meet me here after thirty minutes. If something goes wrong, I'll call you."

"You sure you can do it in thirty minutes? It took me half a day to get her clothes."

"Don't underestimate me, England. My country is also known for fashion. I already had a few ideas when I saw her."

"Fine." Then, I turned to Maria, who was busy looking around while we were walking. Her hand was clasped around me while I held on tight, making sure she wouldn't disappear into the crowd.

"Maria." She turned and looked at me. I took it as a sign to continue.

"Look, this man here," I pointed to France. "He'll be helping you find new clothes to wear. Don't give him a hard time and be a good girl. If he harms you in anyway, run back to this place and I'll beat him up, okay?"

Maria looked apprehensive for a moment. She understood what he said perfectly well because he used Ancient language. She looked unsure so I told her that he is a nice man and he will take care of her. They will return to me after buying clothes. She looked at France, as if she was assesing him. Then, she smiled and nodded her head. Her mismatched green and blue eyes twinkling happily. Wait...her eyes used to be red and blue...right? Odd. I shrugged it off and turned to France.

"Touch her inappropriately and die." I said, turning into 'dad mode'. France held his hands up, as if to surrender.

"I won't, I won't." He said, then he took Maria's hand.

"We'll be going now. Wait for us here." I nodded. They started to walk away but France stopped and turned. Maybe he forgot something?

"Oh, and when we return, I'll tell you what I want you to do so I'll keep that secret." He said and turned away, walking faster and leaving me staring with horror at his back. WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, they arrived on time. I waved at them from a distance and saw them carrying paper bags. France was right when he said he can do it. They bought a lot.<p>

When Maria spotted me, she ran towards me and hugged me. I guess nothing bad happened so I hugged her back. She let go and based from the look on her face, she enjoyed herself. Maria decided to latch herself onto my arm. I found it quite endearing that she missed me this much.

"So, how much do I owe you for all these clothes?"

"None, my friend. Like I said, I'm doing this for her." He said. We started walking towards the other side of the busy street.

"Hey France." I started. I can do this. I have to thank the bloody frog. It's the right thing to do. Damn it.

"Hm?"

"Th-Thank you." I said and looked away, hiding my face. I hate it when this happens. I can't seem to control the way my face would look whenever I'm embarrassed. Someone must really hate me up there for all this to happen. If it wasn't for that bloody front desk lady! Oh I'll get here for that. Nothing a little hex or maybe some bad luck spell coul-

"...land? England!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was not paying attention."

"You should. I was about to tell you what I wanted you to do. Good thing I noticed you stopped listening to me."

"Oh! Yes! Right. I'm sorry about that. Now, what do want?" I silently prayed that it will be something decent. Knowing the frog, it probably wasn't.

"A date."

I'm pretty sure I just turned deaf. He's not asking what I think he is...right?

"I beg your pardon?" Please let it be something else. Whatever deity it is out there, PLEASE LET IT BE SOMETHING ELSE.

France stopped walked ahead, stopped and turned so that he was directly facing me. His face looked serious. OH MY GOD, HE'S SERIOUS. He took my free hand and held it in between his two hands. I need to find a way out of this. I don't like him that way. Besides, I am not ready to look at someone that way again. My heart is still in pieces. I began to think of possible ways I can worm my way out of this one.

"England, will you please go out tomorrow to dinner with me?" HOLY SHIT. THIS BLOKE IS REALLY FUCKING SERIOUS.

I was internally panicking. I don't know what to do. Then, a voice in my head said that I did tell him I will do anything. Damn it all. I guess someone up there really hates me. I can feel myself go a deep shade of red. Can you really blame me? I mean, this is the first time in years since someone last asked me out. Besides, I don't really hate France. He's more like a...how do you call it? A best frienemy, I think. If that word existed, then yes, that's what I think of France. And well, France does have some charming points...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I guess I have no choice, I do owe him after all. I'll just think of it as paying him back. Act professional, England. Act professional.

"Y..Yes." Damn it. I'm stuttering. I hate it when that happens. I want the Earth to swallow me whole, NOW.

"Very well then. I will pick you up at six tomorrow night, after the conference." He said and kissed the back of my hand before disappearing into the hotel.

Funny, I never noticed we were already here.

I was too busy pulling myself together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: OMG! Please don't kill me! *hides* I know you guys were waiting for America's decision but I decided to add this instead. Hurray for messed up love triangles~ *is shot* So, as you can see, England is confused, France is making the moves on England and America is starting to think he's no match for France. Come on America, get your game on~ XD As for the supposed "French" dialogues in the story, I decided to use italics instead. I don't want to risk it since I don't know a thing about French and I don't really like using online translators. It just spells disaster. XD Anyway, please let me know what you think of this so far. And don't worry, I'm not that much of a FrUk fan but I like the drama of FrUkUs. XD Oh, and here is a reason why I don't use their human names but revealing the reason would be spoiling the fun. XD_

_Uhmmm...reviews? *smiles nervously*_


	6. Pointing Out The Obvious

_**A/N:** So...I hoped I haven't been stoned to death yet. ;A; Please don't kill me because of the last chapter (and well, that was my first time writing a FrUk D:). Anyway, hopefully, no one kills me as I present the next chapter...  
><em>

_Phamenia: Sorry about the confusion. :sweatdrop:_

**_Warning: The usual stuff...with a mild confused!America and epiphanies_**

_**Disclaimer:** If I own Hetalia, USUK would be canon by now._

* * *

><p><em>"Y..Yes." Damn it. I'm stuttering. I hate it when that happens. I want the Earth to swallow me whole, NOW.<em>

_"Very well then. I will pick you up at six tomorrow night, after the conference." He said and kissed the back of my hand before disappearing into the hotel._

_Funny, I never noticed we were already here._

_I was too busy pulling myself together._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Pointing Out The Obvious<strong>

Knowing I can't ask them, I opted for the latter option.

I, the ever heroic hero, is gonna ask for advice.

How lame can I get?

I waited for the conference to end. As usual, people would be rushing to get out. England, Frenchie and the little girl was no exemption. I tried my best to ignore them and looked for someone. I spotted him near the door and made a grab for his wrist.

"Canada."

"Oh. Hey America." He said, almost like a whisper.

My brother and I are quite different, as you can see. We're kinda like yin and yang. We balance each other out. And well, as much as it pains me to admit it, he's much more reasonable than me. Don't get mo wrong, I'm reasonable too, ya know? It's just that, when my emotions get riled up, they cloud my judgement.

Just like today.

"Can you stay for a moment?"

"Uhm, sure. I don't have plans anyway."

He sat on one of the chairs while I waited for everyone to get out of the room. Some of the other countries walked faster, sensing something wrong with me. Well, my usual cheerful demeanor was replaced with seriousness and I wasn't pestering England...if that's what they call it. When everyone was out, I checked to see if there were people near the door. After deeming it safe, I locked the door and faced my brother.

"What's wrong, America?" He asked.

I sighed and smiled at Canada, choosing to take the seat in front of him.

"Is France and England together?" I mumbled, quieter than my own voice. I heard him sigh so I looked up and saw worried purple eyes pierce mine.

"Where did you get that idea, America? As far as I know, England adopted Maria by himself. He said he found her and when he tried to give her to an orphanage, she wouldn't let go so he decided to be her father." Canada explained. I lightened up a bit with Canada's explanation.

"But..." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But what?"

"At the rate you're going, you're gonna lose him to France." Great, the words I never wanted to hear.

"Wha-What are you talking about, bro? If he wants to be with France, it's fine by me~!" Crap. My voice sounded strained.

I looked at his face and saw worry laced with...irritation?

"You know, the longer you keep on denying that you don't have a thing for England, the more miserable you're going to be." I was about to open my mouth and deny that but he beat me to the punch.

"Don't deny it, America. You may be able to fool everyone else but you can't fool me. I'm your brother, your twin at that, so I can pretty much sense what you're feeling right now. Besides, it's quite obvious."

"Obvious? Dude, prove to me that I care for England more than a friend."

"Are you really sure you want me to do that?"

"I can handle it." Besides, it might help me sort this shit up.

"Okay. You used to have crush on England when we were kids. You still kept every single thing he gave you when we were kids. You wanted England to look at you as his equal. You kept on messing with him to see how he reacts. Whenever he sleeps over, I would sometimes catch you watching him sleep before heading for the couch in the living room. You eat his scones just to see him smile even if it will hurt you afterwards. I heard you scream his name in the bathroom..."

"HEY! THAT WAS ONE TIME!" I interrupted him. How can he still remember_ that_?

"You got depressed when he forgot to give you Valentine's chocolate. You ALMOST got depressed on your birthday when you couldn't see England. You have a strong desire to punch France whenever you see him with England. You ALMOST strangled France when you pried him off England...Do you want me to continue?" He asked. With the number of things he said, he kinda got his point across. No use denying it to him.

"No need. Fine, I admit it. I am in love with England." The last part was almost a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you America." He smirked. He must have an idea of what I said but he wants me to say it again. Bastard. I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. My brother's supposed to be innocent and gentle, not challenging me or some shit like that.

"America?" He asked, waiting for my answer.

"FINE. I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH THAT CUTE, STUFFY, ADORABLE, LOVABLE BRIT! I LOVE ENGLAND! I WAN'T TO KILL FRANCE." I said. My face is red from my sudden outburst and the chair I was sitting on flipped and crashed to the ground. I probably didn't notice that I stood up to emphasize my point.

"Good that you finally understand what everyone else sees, dear brother." Canada said, returning to his normal self. He walked up to me and calmed me down before talking again.

"There's no need to kill France, America. Why not try to win England's heart instead?" He said, giving me advice. As much as I want to kill France, i should go with what he says. I can't exactly declare war with another country just because of a love interest. Oh, shit. We're countries.

"How would this work, bro? I mean, we're countries, right? Our people might not approve." I said.

"That may be so but how can a country prosper if the country itself is depressed, right? Your economy might crash." True.

"Then..how?"

"It will eventually come to you, America. For now, let's go home. It's getting dark. Perhaps, we can sort it out more along the way?" He offered.

I agreed and gave my bro a man hug. Then, I checked the place to see if anything is broken or something. When I deemed that everything is fine, I unlocked the door and we proceeded to walk towards the parking space. I sat on the driver's seat and buckled up while Canada sat next to me and did the same. I started the engine and made my way out of the parking lot and drove through the street. The hotel where everyone was staying at was just a few blocks from the Conference Building. Naturally, I drove by the building but when I looked at my rear-view mirror, I clenched the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Canada tensed up a bit, noticing that I suddenly got very _very_ pissed.

"Canada?"

"Y-yes..America?"

"Tell that damn Frenchie that it's on." I said, tearing my eyes away from the rear-view mirror.

I just saw France open his car door for _my_ England. I just saw **_my_** England sit in the passenger seat of that damn Frenchie's car.

I just saw France pick up **_my England_** for a date.

It, my dear rival, is definitely on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Here we are, a new chapter right after posting a new one. This is probably my last update for the day. XD And finally, our awesome hero reaches an epiphany. Hahahaha. Now, the battle for England's love will begin~ As for Maria, where is she anyway? :D I hope this will appease those who wish to stone me for the last chapter. I mean come on, epic battle for love, anyone? :D But knowing myself, I'll make people expect stuff and then...things happen. Lol suspense. XD So...review? :DDD_


	7. Playing It Fair

_**A/N:** I'm gonna leave you guys with this chapter while I take a writing break. Writing break will end next week. XD Why? I have a debut to attend to and I haven't finished my dress. XD The theme was Alice in wonderland so I decided to make a Nyotalia version of Iggy's costume. XD I hope I finish it before Saturday. Hahaha~ By the way, I send my love to all those who alerted and favorited~ It inspires me so much. :happy tears:  
><em>

_Random Reader: Thank you so much. :cries: As for Maria's role...it's still a secret. XD And no problem, I dicovered Paint it, White earlier this year when it was released in 2010. :shot: XD And yes, more FrUkUs drama with a side of requited UsUk and one-sided FrUk... XD _

_UsUkLove: As America said earlier, it is on~ XD_

**_Warning: Err..I think I warned everyone enough already..._**

_**Disclaimer:** :despair: I don't own hetalia...It belongs to Himaruya-sama :bows down:_

* * *

><p><em>"Canada?"<em>

_"Y-yes..America?"_

_"Tell that damn Frenchie that it's on." I said, tearing my eyes away from the rear-view mirror._

_I just saw France open his car door for my England. I just saw **my** England sit in the passenger seat of that damn Frenchie's car._

_I just saw France pick up **my England** for a date._

_It, my dear rival, is definitely on._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Playing It Fair<strong>

France opened his car's door for England.

"I'm not a bloody lady, you know. You don't have to do this."

"Ah, but my dear, I want you to have the best night of your life." France answered with a wink.

England sat on the passenger side of the car and buckled up his seatbelt. France took the driver's seat and buckled himself up before driving. He smiled and looked at England.

"Where exactly are you taking me, France?" England asked.

"Why, that is a secret, my love." He stated with a wink. England's eyebrow twitched as he blushed. Whether from anger or embarrassment or both, we would never know.

_'I hope Maria will be okay.'_ England thought.

* * *

><p><em>England knocked on the hotel door. Room 502.<em>

_"Excuse me, Mr. Norway?" He called. The door opened to reveal a man in sailor uniform, sans the hat. He has blonde hair and purple eyes that seem to hold no emotions and he also has a floating curl._

_"Yes?" His voice seem to hold no emotion._

_"I have a bit of a problem." England told Norway using Ancient language._

_A little bit alarmed that England used that language, he let him and Maria in. He lead them to the small sitting area of the room and motioned for them to sit down._

_"What seems to be the problem?" Norway asked, still no emotion in his voice._

_"You see, I have an appointment later on and I can't bring my daughter with me." Norway quirked an eyebrow as if to ask what it has to do with him._

_"She can't understand any language except for Ancient." England explained._

_"Why?"_

_"Well..." England started, unable to find it in him to explain everything._

_"Then my answer is no. Unless I know what I'm dealing with, I won't agree to this." He said bluntly._

_"Okay, I'll tell you everything. Just...keep this from everyone else, alright?"_

_England told Norway everything, from Maria's summoning to his current predicament. Norway remained emotionless as ever but upon understanding what Maria really is, he agreed. She is still, after all, a magical creature and Norway has soft spots for magical creatures. Perhaps he can help her learn a thing or two about this world. When the arrangement was settled, England bid them both goodbye and told them he'll be back before midnight._

* * *

><p>England sighed and stared at sky through the car's window. The stars shone brightly. It reminded him of the way someone's eyes would twinkle whenever he talked about his favorite food and heroes.<p>

Heroes.

America.

England blushed and shook the thoughts away. He continued to stare at the sky. Soon, he got a glimpse of the moon. It was quite beautiful. The crescent moon reminding him of pearly whites that smile at him whenever he feeds them his scones.

America.

England shook his head once more and sighed in frustration. His thoughts kept on going back to the American and he doesn't know why. Perhaps it was because of the sudden change in attitude? America didn't bother him that much this morning anyway. But why would England be bothered by America not paying attention to him.

'Did I just want him to pay attention to me?' He thought.

He suddenly blushed in exasperation, his head met the dashboard of the car.

"England, my dear, is something wrong? Do you wish to return to the hotel?" France asked, worried.

"Ah. Hahahaha. No, I'm quite alright. Are we there yet?" England said, a little bit nervous. He hoped that the change of topic was subtle. Unbeknown to England, France caught the sudden change but decided to play along.

"In a few minutes."

The car stopped and England was surprised. France told him to dress up but now, he was having second thoughts about it. The car was parked in a dead end filled with trees. England failed to notice that France drove them to a forest and a very deserted one at that. England's mind began to conjure various possible scenarios and he began to remember a few spells that can be used during assault. However, his thoughts were proven wrong when France got out of the car and opened England's car door.

"Shall we?"

"Where the hell are we, frog?" England asked as he got out of the car.

"Just follow me, love, and everything will make sense."

France grabbed England's hand as they walked towards a path between the trees. England was starting to think that maybe, his thoughts are correct. He shut his eyes as he began to think of various protection spells, charms and spells to make one unconscious while he breaks into a run.

"We're here, my dear." France said. England opened his eyes, expecting another dead end of some sorts but what he saw, took his breath away.

It was a field. A field of grass surrounded by wild flowers. The place was illuminated by the stars and the smiling moon. In the center of the clearing was a table. The table has a a candelabra with three lit candles and on the plates were food, still warm. England began to feel his hunger at the sight of the food.

"Do take a seat, my love." France said as he lead a starving England towards the table.

* * *

><p>"I want to kill your 'father', Canada."<p>

"America..."

America was seething with rage. When he saw England get in France's car, he followed them...with Canada in tow. He made sure to keep his distance so that France won't notice. America's rage intensified when he saw France enter a forest. He parked his car at the entrance of the forest and decided to follow the car on foot. He wanted to punch a tree when he heard France call England his love.

'Why isn't he fighting?' America thought.

They followed them until Canada said they should hide behind the trees unless they want to be caught. That they did. They hid behind the trees at the edge of the clearing, giving them a view of the scene. Since it was quiet, he can hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever...thought about us?" France asked. England almost choked on his food.<p>

"WHAT?"

"I said, have you ever thought about us, together?"

England thought about what France said. He never really harbored feelings for the French, even if he did steal his first kiss.

First kiss.

It all clicked in England's mind. France must have been pining for him since the day they were pretend boyfriends. Sure, it seemed like a good idea that time but, when you look back, it looked like...like England lead France on. But, how long had it been? Centuries? England started to feel bad. He had been leading France on for centuries yet here he was, thinking of someone else on the way to the venue of their 'date'.

"I..." England couldn't look at France, he was pretty sure he would see hope in his eyes.

"I..." He won't look, he can't bear to see someone's heart shatter, because he knew too well how that felt.

"I'm sorry..." His answer almost came out as a whisper but France still heard it.

"It's him, isn't it?" I refused to answer his question, knowing fully well who he was talking about. France was doing his best not to break at the very moment. Centuries of unrequited love and it all ends in a painful rejection.

"I knew it was hopeless anyway."

"I'm really sorry France."

England didn't see something snap in France's eyes as he began to pour the wine in their glasses. France knew this would happen so he added a little something to the wine.

"Cheers to the heartbroken, my friend?" France said and smiled. The smile unsettled England but returned it.

"Cheers." France watched as England downed the wine while he pretended to sip his.

'That's funny. Why do I feel...sleepy?' England thought as his back slumped from his chair, his hand that was holding the wine glass going limp, dropping the glass onto the grass. France walked over to England's side and carried him bridal style.

"You may never be mine, England but for tonight, you will be.

_I love you, England. I always have_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Evil little me, leaving it like that. XDD France's last line was in italic so just imagine he said it in French. XDD So, what do you think happens next? XD Will France have his way with England or will the hero save the day? Perhaps England is half-asleep? Or maybe America left before France gave the wine? Tune in to the next chapter to find out~ Oh, and reviews/faves/alerts inspire me and make me happy~ :D_


	8. Everything Was Never Simple

_**A/N:** Hello everyone~ XDD So...uhmm...*launches awkward silence* Okay, so it was a good thing I didn't wear the costume because no one followed the theme. =_= I ended up borrowing clothes from my cousin. As for the costume, since it's 80% finished, I'll probably finish it when I have the time and use it for cosplay instead. :D Hurray. The party was awesome and sadly, I had to leave early and I didn't get the chance to hog the photobooth with the debutante. Anyway, on with the story~ :3  
><em>

_Random Reader: Your review...Pfffttt...*laughs* I can somewhat totally see that as one of the possible outputs for this chapter but then again... I might do something else~ XD The glove-slap to America's face was a nice touch, though. XDDD_

**_Warning: Complicated-ness of it all... XD_**

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa~ :D_

* * *

><p><em>England didn't see something snap in France's eyes as he began to pour the wine in their glasses. France knew this would happen so he added a little something to the wine.<em>

_"Cheers to the heartbroken, my friend?" France said and smiled. The smile unsettled England but returned it._

_"Cheers." France watched as England downed the wine while he pretended to sip his._

_'That's funny. Why do I feel...sleepy?' England thought as his back slumped from his chair, his hand that was holding the wine glass going limp, dropping the glass onto the grass. France walked over to England's side and carried him bridal style._

_"You may never be mine, England but for tonight, you will be._

_I love you, England. I always have."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Everything Was Never Simple<strong>

France closed the distance between his lips and England's.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, FRANCE?"

France whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. What he saw almost made him drop England. ALMOST.

America and Canada emerged from their hiding place. America's face confirmed what France never wanted to happen. America was pissed and he can safely assume that it was because of the current situation. He is, after all, supposed to take advantage of England after getting dumped. France let out a dry laugh.

"What does it look like, America?"

America lunged forward, wanting to punch France square in the jaw but Canada held him back.

"Let go of me Canada! This bastard! He-!"

"Stop it, America! You might end up hurting England."

America looked at France and saw that his brother was right. France held England closer, as if using him as a shield. America stopped fighting back and tugged himself free from Canada's grip. America decided to try being civil.

"Hand England over, France."

"Why would I?"

America opened and closed his mouth but no words would come out. Because England is his? Because he doesn't want France to ever touch England or even be in the same room as England? What if England doesn't even feel the same way for him? France's dry laugh snapped him out of his reverie.

"Ironic, isn't it? It's like some evil stroke of faith or something. Here I am, holding the man I loved dearly, who dumped me for someone else and thinks that the man he loves doesn't love him too but that man is standing right before me, claiming him. Tell me America, how would you feel if you've loved someone for centuries and the feeling never returned?" France asked, his voice deeper than normal.

France just stood there, holding England. The Frenchman's eyes showed clear resentment towards America with a mixture of sadness and bitterness. America could not help but pity the man. He saw the pain and suffering in those eyes. The pain of seeing the one you love happy with someone else. America began to remember feeling the same pain when he was a kid, whenever he saw England smiling at Canada. He can't help but feel sad, thinking that he was never good enough for England but seeing him smile, even if it wasn't directed at him, eased the pain a bit. He loved to see England smile but if this goes on, that smile might never ever return. It will only be replaced by a broken England. A broken England that would take years, no, centuries to heal...

'Just like after the revolution.'

He hated the revolution but it was the only way. He never saw England as a brother. Ever since he was a kid, he knew they weren't really related. He can't help but feel a different kind of affection for England. He tried to hide it and forget it, knowing that England can never see him as anything more than a brother. The more he hid it, the more it kept on coming back with so much force that he couldn't hold it in anymore. So he declared his independence. He regretted it at first, seeing how much it broke England apart. However, now that England was over it, he would do anything to see him smile again. Anything to protect his England.

France made an undignified sound similar to a snort aimed at America and started to make his way towards the car.

"I have." This made France stop dead in his track and faced America. The American's face was sad, almost melancholic but he can see the resolve in those deep blue eyes.

"England only saw me as his little brother. He doesn't love me the same way I do for him and it hurts, knowing that one day, he'll be happy in the arms of another. I was selfish back then, wanting him for myself so I declared my independence. I saw how broken he was after that but I never regretted my decision. I love my country and I would do anything for my people but for England...

...I only wish that he be happy. I want to see him smile the way he used to. I want to see him genuinely happy. That's why I won't let you do whatever you are planning to do to him. It will tear him apart. I don't care whether or not he'll fall for either one of us. All I care about is his happiness and as the hero, I will protect his smile no matter what!" America said, full of confidence. France was taken aback by his sudden point and moved to give England to Canada.

"Fine then. I am willing to fight for England's love!" France said, removing the coat he chose to wear that night and removing his tie. America removed his bomber jacket and rolled up his sleeves, getting ready for the fight.

America made the first move, landing a punch on France's stomach, sending him to the tree behind him. France recovered quickly from the blow and was able to dodge another punch aimed towards him. The tree broke like a twig from the force of America's punch. France gracefully avoided the rest of America's punches. Then, France kicked America on the face, sending the American a few centimeters off the ground. America wiped his now bloody nose and proceeded to move and hit the Frenchman's legs, making said man fall to the ground. America moved so that he was pining France to the ground and raised his first, aiming for the face...

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Canada shouted. America's fist froze in mid-air to look at his brother. France stopped struggling and did the same.

"What do you guys think you're doing? Wait, are you guys EVEN THINKING?" He said, approaching the two, with England still in his arms. He was hovering above the two men on the ground, blocking the moonlight and giving the Canadian a fierce look.

"Did you guys even consider what England would think if he found out that you two were fighting over him like he is some sort of prize? Did you even think of the questions that will follow after the two arrive at the meeting all bruised up and bandaged? How do you think England would feel if the man he loves and his best friend looked like shit and it was because of him?" The Canadian's voice grew louder and louder as his anger intensified. The two were speechless. They never saw Canada this riled up before.

"If you both knew England as much as I do, then you'd realize that what you are both doing will push him farther away. He'd blame himself for this and in turn, he'll isolate himself, hoping that it will solve the problem." The two looked at each other and decided to stand up without helping each other. One thing was for certain, Canada was right.

Without sparing the other three a glance, France moved to grab his coat and tie.

_"This isn't over yet, America."_

And with that, he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the hotel where the nations were staying at was silent. Dreadfully silent. Canada was still fuming, England was still asleep while America was lost in his own thoughts. When they arrived at the hotel, Canada decided to stay in the cafe next to the lobby to cool himself down. America carried England towards the elevator and pushed the button to England's floor. They found his keycard in England's coat pocket when they parked the car so he knew where he was going.<p>

Upon arriving at England's hotel room door, he moved quickly to let himself in so that no other nations would see them. He placed England on the bed and removed his shoes. Then, he tucked the Briton in. He stopped for a moment to look at England's sleeping face. It was so peaceful that America can't help but smile. He brushed the Briton's bangs and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, England."

Then, he moved towards the door and let himself out of England's room. America leaned on the door and hid half of his face on his hands. Hie eyes were wide with surprise and his face was tinted pink. He slowly slid down the door in shock.

'What the hell did I just do?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** You should know by now that whatever France says in italic is in French. HAHAHAHAHA~ I just had to leave it like that. Well, I hope I can finish this soon. XD Oh, for those who wish to do so, I like fanarts for my work. I dunno, the feeling of someone thinking your fic is awesome enough to have a fanart is...well, flattering. It motivates me. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THAT YOU MOTIVATE ME. :hugs readers: I wonder what will happen though~ XD_


	9. The Dreaded Author's Note D:

**_The Dreaded Author's Note_**

_Hey everyone~! I know, it's the dreaded author's note. :( You can opt not to read this, since it will just be an explanation of my disappearance, update schedule and other random shiz. For those who wanted to skip my rant and just look at the schedule, go see the words in underline, bold and italic below. XD_

_So, I think I ranted before about school. Yes, school. The very reason I can't find time to write. Well, if one would look at my schedule, I have lots of free time. However, most of them are spent or research and group works. :(_

_Well, school is okay. I mean, sure, it's expected that I'll be busy since I'm in my second year of college/university. My subjects have been treating me okay (except for theology, no offence to those who like it or something but the readings are just too damn long that it makes me want to stab my eyes with a sharpened no.1 pencil) and I like them, being a fine arts major. Yes, I love drawing. XD_

_Anyway, here's a rundown of shiz so you would know why I am not updating too much:_

_MWF - 10:30 am to 1:30 pm classes_

_TTH - 7:30 am to 5:00 pm classes_

_History paper (I have western, it's a no-brainer as to why I chose that 8D), Sociology documentary, school papers and interviews, softball try-outs (I really want to make it into the team since it's the only sport I like, besides swimming), assignments (both drawn and written) and readings, watching/downloading Doctor Who (I got addicted to it over the long weekend /shot/)_

_Yeah, I'm a very busy person and I like keeping it that way. You know, filling up idle time. XD As to how I found time to write this thing, I cut my 7:30 am class. I overslept and couldn't make it on time. OTL And I dorm so there's no parental figure to kick your ass out of bed...you have to do it yourself. And with rainy weather, it's difficult. XDDDDD_

_Anyway, to end this rant/sad excuse of my explaination, here are my ideas and shiz:_

_- I have a few story ideas (with outlines) locked in my computer. XD I'd probably update my profile soon so you guys can expect more stuff. XD_

_- Scheduled update. XD Schedules for said fics will also be posted on my profile but since this note is here, I'll tell you guys when I'll be updating this.** It's every Sunday, my side of the world Sunday.** XD I'm aware that everyone on come from different countries so yup, my time Sunday. XD Which country am I in? It's in my profile. XD (/shot for shameless advertisement/)_

_So yeah, that's just about it. Again, I apologize for being dead for a while. XD See you soon~ :heart:_


	10. What You Don't Know

_**:EDIT: THE WHOLE CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR BETTER FLOW.**_

A/N:

_ Hello people~ Like I said, I'll be updating every Sunday. Please do not expect that it's always this early. XD I just happen to be up this late/early (It's 2 am. XD) so yeah, early update. XD So, I hope you guys would forgive me for not updating that much with this chapter. XD  
><em>

_Random Reader: I am so tempted to post your script-like reviews. They make me laugh so I think it will make a lot of people laugh. :)) Very...very...tempting. XD_

_alguien22792: Once again, thank you for the review a few chapters ago. I'm sorry I didn't mention you before. ;A;_

_Death-Sama01: Thank you for the lovely review~ :hugs:_

_To everyone who favorited and story-alerted: :gives a nice, big warm hug together with England, America and Maria:_

**_Warning: Amnesia...'nuff said._**

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia...Oh Hetalia...How I /wish/ you were mine... _

* * *

><p><em> He brushed the Briton's bangs and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.<em>

_"I love you, England."_

_Then, he moved towards the door and let himself out of England's room. America leaned on the door and hid half of his face on his hands. Hie eyes were wide with surprise and his face was tinted pink. He slowly slid down the door in shock._

_'What the hell did I just do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You<strong>

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

I opened my eyes. That's strange. How come I'm back in my room. Ughh. My head. It feels like a bloody truck ran over it. I flopped back to my bed, only to remember something important.

"Maria!" I shot up from my bed and ran towards the door, almost forgetting my room key. I grabbed my keycard and stuffed it in my pocket and ran out, not caring about how I looked and went to Norway's room.

I frantically knocked on the door. Suddenly, my headache went past tolerable so I didn't exactly hear the door open. In short, I did not notice that I was already knocking on Norway's head. Upon realizing my mishap, I retracted my hand and furiously apologized. He stared at me for a moment and, thanks to my heightened senses, I heard him sniff. Out of curiosity, I sniffed too. I caught a whiff of alcohol. No wonder I felt like shit. I was bloody hungover. Fantastic.

"M-mama?" I heard Maria's voice. Then, I heard shuffling, a few thumps, something crashing, more shuffling and suddenly, I saw her peering above Norway's shoulder. I instantly felt relief wash over me but it was short-lived. I was attacked by another wave of headaches.

"You should come in. I know a spell that will ease your pain." Norway said, moving to give me access to the room.

Then, I was tackled to the ground by a Maria.

"M-mama! I mished youw!" She said, squeezing the life out of me. I returned the hug but another set of headaches washed over me.

"Maria, please let go of him for a moment." Norway said in Ancient language. She nodded and rolled off of me. Then, she sat and stared at me. Norway began to chant a spell I've never heard of before and soon, I felt better. Norway, however, looked a little disgusted for a short while before he returned to his normal, deadpan expression.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"You were drugged." I was what? Wait, how can he know such things.

"While I was casting the spell, it allowed me to discover and remove the reason for your headaches. In this case, it was a mixture of a sleeping drug and alcohol. As to what type of alcohol, I cannot distinguish." He told me as if he read my mind. I tried to remember how that can possibly happen but my mind is a blank.

"I can't really remember what happened. The last thing I remember is leaving Maria with you, hence, why I'm here." I told him. Perhaps my missing memories would return later. Then, I turned to look at Maria and asked if she had been a good girl while under Norway's care. She looked at Norway as if to ask permission and he nodded a yes. She brightened up and faced me.

"Yesh, m-mama. Maria had been a vewy goohd girl." I was shocked. She can speak and probably understand English. I couldn't care less if she butchered the language right now. I'm so happy. It's like hearing America speak for the first time. I was so overwhelmed that I hugged Maria and she, in return, hugged me. Then, someone cleared their throat behind me.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like the both of you out of my room. I need to change since the second part of the two-day conference starts in thirty minutes." Norway said. My eyes widened in realization so I mumbled an apology, grabbed Maria and made a dash to our room.

* * *

><p>To say that England was happy is a horrible understatement. He was not only jolly happy but he was also flabbergasted. Norway taught Maria a lot of things. When they got back to the room, he entered the shower and when he got out, he saw a freshly dressed Maria and she was on her best behavior.<p>

"Ready two gow, M-mama?" She asked. England suddenly realized that she kept on calling him "mama" so he tried to correct it...and failed. It seems that she was keen on calling him "mama."

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's go, love." He said and then both left the room and made their way to the conference with a few minutes to spare.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room noticed the tense atmosphere between France and America but no one made a comment on it. England noticed it too but whenever he confronts either of them, they would shrug it off and say it was nothing. Then, the next half of the conference commenced.<p>

"Yesterday, we were given a view of how each country has been fairing as of late. For today, we shall discuss the different options available to help other countries. Understood?"

Everyone agreed and so began the different talks. Norway's attention, however, was divided between listening to everyone and looking at England and Maria.

* * *

><p><em>I pressed my index and middle finger on Maria's forehead and closed my eyes. I began to chant an incantation that will allow me to pass some of my knowledge into her. Hopefully, this will help her understand English. And then, my mind went blank...<em>

_A floating palace in the midst of everything..._

_A palace made of glass and marble..._

_A garden filled with different types of plants both known and unknown to man..._

_A mystical familiar shaped like a black cat with sabre-tooth fangs and wings of an angel..._

_A woman, whose eyes were red and blue and wings black and white..._

_A woman who looks like Maria..._

_...but this Maria doesn't have wings..and her eyes are green and blue..._

_"Your contract had been made, and so it shall be granted."_

_I felt like I was slowly drowning. My breathing was slowly becoming labored as I and a few of my people drowned. However, I also felt something warm in both of my hands. I can see two figures but my eyes were too blurry to distinguish who they were. I slowly felt myself lose consciousness._

_Then, there is that explosion. An explosion so massive that it obliterated the Earth._

_I retracted my hand from Maria's forehead and stared at her in horror..._

_She can't possibly be..._

"Hey, Norway! You're spacing out again. Everything alright?" A certain obnoxious voice asked me.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I was...until I heard your voice."

"Hahaha. Wait, what? Hey! Not nice, dude." He said, faking annoyance.

"Whatever." I replied and went back to listening to whoever was the speaking at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yeah~ That would probably fix the flow. Well, I think it did. XD You guys getting a clear picture of Maria's role now? XD And Norway is involved because 1, he can also see magical creatures, 2, he has magical powers, 3, I like him, 4, he's awesome and 5, did I mention I like him yet? =))))))) So yeah, hurray for an update. ;A;_


End file.
